i_was_herefandomcom-20200214-history
Three
Three is the third episode of the first series of I Am Here, Hold Me Tight And Don't Let Go. ''It was added on 7th July 2013. This chapter was written by HappyHollyWolly. Plot The chapter opens in Algebra class with Charlie trying to determine when the bell is going to ring. Detasting anything to do with maths, Charlie counts down, before the bell prematurely goes off. The students begin to pack up their things when their teacher, Mrs Spitler, announces there is a test. Behind Charlie, two girls exchange hurtful comments about her. Donna and Jenna went to the same middle school as Charlie and are known for their money and bitchiness. Donna's father own half the fast food outlets in Lima, while Jenna's parents own Breadstix.It is revealed that Donna's father puts a lot of pressure on her to be perfect and get good grades. This is why she takes out her frustration on other students. After exitting the classroom, the two blondes shove into Charlie purposely, causing her to drop her books. Jenna passes an unrelated comment about her brother, before they move on. Blaine, who witnesses this, goes over and helps Charlie pick up her books again. He reminds her that it was bullying that caused Kurt to transfer schools last year. Charlie tells him that she'll sort it and not to tell Finn or Kurt. Santana arrives and tells Blaine to leave. Santana, again, tries to get Charlie to join the Cheerios. Charlie, in a grouchy mood from the incident, is short with Santana. Santana tells Charlie that there is one freshman spot open on the Cheerio's each year and with her pull as captain, Santana can get Charlie the spot. Santana tells her how she'd be a great cheerio and hot in a uniform, and having boys falling at your feet. She also tells her that she'll stop asking her when hell freezes over. Charlie ultimately accepts and goes to class. But, she only accepts so that she can rub it in Jenna and Donna's faces later. Spoilers *Two new original characters are introduced; Donna Warren and Jenna Jackson. Also Blaine Anderson makes his first appearance of the Series. *A new, more serious storyline is introduced. *Santana and Charlie have another interaction. *Charlie makes another decision that will alter her freshman year. Songs N/A Cast Main Cast *Site Model as Charlie Hudson *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Guest Cast *Aly Michalka as Donna Warren *Ashley Tisdale as Jenna Jackson Trivia *This is the first chapter to feature Donna Warren and Jenna Jackson, and it is Blaine's first in the ''I Was Here ''universe. *Charlie, who was adament to join any clubs at school at the beginning, is now a member of a club and a team; Glee club and the Cheerio's. *This is the first chapter to feature Donna and Jenna's bullying. Quotes *'"Okay, the bell is going to ring in three...two...one. Damn. Let's try from five...four...*bell rings* Ah close enough" '- Charlie, voiceover. *'"Well, hello to you too, Crankster" '- Santana, to Charlie. *'"If I get the only freshman spot on the Cheerios, Donna will lynch me'" '- Charlie, to Santana. *"When hell freezes over, Glee-atch, and I don't feel a breeze today"''' - Santana, to Charlie. Category:Series One Chapters Category:Chapters